¿Por qué me amas tanto?
by Hina music
Summary: Ahí fue donde su corazón sintió un poco de calidez, el odio por un momento se había desplegado de él, tenía que aceptar que estaba aterrado. ["La oscuridad no puede deshacer la oscuridad; únicamente la luz puede hacerlo. El odio nunca puede terminar el odio; únicamente el amor puede hacerlo"] (Basado en el Manga 693)


Saludos lectores! bueno aquí les traigo una pequeña historia basada en el manga 693, que estuvo muy emotivo, aunque algunos se quejaron de el, me estremeció la confesión de Sakura aunque me lo esperaba, fue increíble y sin contar las expresiones de Sasuke aun que dijo cosas un poco duras, se que por sus reacciones algo de las palabras de Sakura le llegaron :)

Por eso decidí hacer este one-shot mostrando el interior tras las acciones de nuestro amado Sasuke XD

**Declaimer:** los Personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia:** (Drama, y un poquito de spolier del manga)

**Personajes:** SakuraxSasuke

**PD:** Disculpen una que otra falta de ortografía. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Por qué me amas tanto?<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_La oscuridad no puede deshacer la oscuridad; únicamente la luz puede hacerlo. El odio nunca puede terminar el odio; únicamente el amor puede hacerlo."_

**-Martin Luther King-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se encontraba cansando, su respiración era agitada, quizás su odio ya lo estaba consumando hasta matarlo, ahí erguido frente sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, dispuesto a deshacer el régimen ninja que mantenían los hokages, así comenzaría su revolución, con eso estaba seguro que recompensaría a la memoria de su difunto hermano.

–Detente, por favor- esas suplicas resonaron en sus oídos, y observo de reojo a esa mujer que se había convertido en alguien valerosa y fuerte, ella aun trataba de mantenerse en pie junto con su sensei.

Pero ahí seguía insistente, posando su mirada jade en él un vengador, que estaba corrompido por la maldad, Sasuke Uchiha sabía que no podía ser salvado.

–No interfieras- refuto sin expresión dándole la espalda, Sakura apretó sus puños, se sentía impotente como aquella vez.

Ese momento era exactamente igual al pasado, aun podía recordar las palabras de esa niña que había considerado molesta, igual que las demás que hacían bullicio a su alrededor, siempre le había considerado superficial la forma de idolatrarlo.

Pero esa misma noche que había abandonado la aldea, ahí se encontraba ella deteniéndolo, suplicando que se quedara a su lado, que la llevara consigo y la palabra que nunca olvidaría seria ese doloroso "Te amo, Sasuke-kun" que había salido de sus labios, mientras sus mejillas se rebosaban en lágrimas.

–Siempre he sabido que no ocupo lugar en tu corazón, la verdad es que deseaba haber hecho todo por ti- todo lo que había reprimido desde su partida escapaba en ese momentos de sus labios temblorosos.

Sasuke detuvo su paso al escucharla profesar esas palabras, Naruto observaba el ambiente tenso entre ellos. Debía salvar a su amigo como fuera, su odio había alcanzado su límite, convirtiéndolo en un cascaron vacío carente de emociones.

Kakashi tambaleo un poco, aun se encontraba mal, se mantenía cautivado ante las palabras llenas de dolor que soltaba su alumna.

–No me importa lo que hayas hecho, yo todavía quiero aliviar tú alma, aun me preocupas, quiero salvarte de ti mismo- continuo sintiendo el dolor incrustarse en su garganta, sus lágrimas desbordaban continuamente, tenía que retenerlo, hacerle reflexionar que él se estaba dañando.

Un bullicio de imágenes pasaron por la mente de Sasuke, esas palabras le estaban estremeciendo de cierto modo, sentía ese estremecimiento adentrarse en su interior.

Se consideraba condenado, él ya había amado como nunca a su familia, pero ese amor se lo habían arrebatado de la forma más cruel, desde ese instante se dio cuenta que la soledad había consumido por completo ese amor, que se fue opacando por la ira incrementando al odio y ahí fue donde había perdido eso que profesaban como amor.

–Aun te sigo amando, siempre lo hare. Si en mis manos estuviera tomar tu dolor y estrellarlo contra mí, te consolaría, juro que lo haría. – Sakura no evito soltar esa confesión con una sonrisa llena de tristeza, se sintió aliviada pero a la vez inútil por no poder tener la voluntad de detenerlo.

Eso hizo tambalear el paso del azabache, se sintió débil con esa confesión, se estremeció por completo.

Después de todo lo que le había hecho, ella lo seguía amando como nadie, era algo tan absurdo que su mente empezaba a colapsar, dirigió su Rinnegan hacia ella husmeando en lo más profundo de su ser.

– ¿Por qué me amas tanto?-pregunto intrigado, anhelaba esa respuesta como ninguna, tenía la absurda necesidad de saber por qué aun le profesaba ese amor puro, que lo invitaba a ser salvado.

Sakura no evito soltar una pequeña risa, que sorprendió a los presentes, entre lágrimas fijo su mirada en él.

–Desde el primer momento que te vi mi corazón se colapsó, era una emoción impresionante, quizás en esa época me gustabas como las demás chicas, como una tonta fanática, que anhelaba una mirada tuya. Con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta de tu dolor, del odio que se acumulaba en tu interior, ahí fue donde nació el sentimiento de protegerte de ti mismo, quería salvarte del rencor que te consumía, es allí donde empecé amarte- Ella se iba acercando a Sasuke, que sin darse cuenta retrocedía a la vez que la sentía muy cerca.

Ahí fue donde su corazón sintió un poco de calidez, el odio por un momento se había desplegado de él, tenía que aceptar que estaba aterrado, sentía que ella estaba alcanzado lo más profundo de su alma, con aquella respuesta tan nostálgica.

–Sigues siendo tan molesta como siempre–hizo una mueca parecido a una sonrisa y le dio la espalda para alejarse definitivamente de esos sentimientos que empezaban a aturdirlo.

Se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de la mujer rodearle por la espalda, como aquella vez que había perdido el control por la marca maldita.

Sasuke se estremeció, sintió nuevamente esa incandescencia, que no había sentido desde hace tiempo, pero debía negarlo como fuera, con fiereza se alejó de ella y corrió como nunca, escapando por primera vez de ser amado.

–No te vayas, si tengo un espacio en tu corazón, aunque sea pequeño, por favor no vuelvas a dejarme- escucho los gritos desgarradores, y volvió su mirada atrás, dejándola inconsciente en una ilusión que la mantendría en un mundo lleno de miedos.

_-Sálvame, por favor_. Eso rogaba su mente a gritos, ahí se dio cuenta que por mucho que lo negara el necesitaba a Sakura, necesitaba su cariño, su compresión, que aliviara su dolor y aunque le diera miedo él requería de su amor. Solo le quedaba escapar, quizás se arrepentiría, por ser tan duro con la única mujer que lo había amado, sabiendo que no tenía salvación.

.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews, llanto, piñas coladas? XD aun soy nueva escribiendo sobre esta pareja, me estoy acostumbrando haciendo pequeñas historias. <strong>

**Nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
